Tatsuaki
Tatsuaki is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Tatsuaki's skill level in Tennis is 1900 and he is the 3rd best player, only behind Elisa and Sarah, therefore making him the best male in the sport. His partners are Sarah or Maria. He is good in Boxing, with 800-900 skill points. His Baseball skill is 700+, and he has a team of Andy, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru and Naomi. He plays on the teams of Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael and Jackie. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, his level is only 311+. In Swordplay, Tatsuaki's skill is 555. In Basketball his level is 626+. He plays with Expert Miis Rainer and Rin. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 39th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tatsuaki is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * In Friend Connection, from Wii Party, Tatsuaki '''and Abby are the completely worst pair. * '''Tatsuaki is the best male in Tennis. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. * You can earn his badge for making 10 edits on CPU Mii articles, But on the My Miis Wiki, you can earn his badge by''' contributing to that ''wiki every day for 200 days.' * He's Japanese. * Tatsuaki appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery TatsuakiDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Tatsuaki, as seen in the portrait 33- Tatsuaki's Team.jpg|Tatsuaki's Baseball Team 2018-02-09 (55).png|Tatsuaki in Baseball 2018-02-09 (12).png|Tatsuaki in Boxing 20180210_071911.jpg|Tatsuaki in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_075107.jpg|Tatsuaki and his teammates Rin and Rainer in Basketball 2018-03-02 (9).png|Tatsuaki in Table Tennis 2018-03-13 (8).png|Tatsuaki doubling up with Sarah in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (37).png|Tatsuaki doubling up with Maria in Wii Sports Tennis DSC02005.JPG|Tatsuaki in Swordplay Duel Tatsuaki's Head.png Badge-19-1.png|Tatsuaki's Badge IMG_0479.JPG|Tatsuaki playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0784.JPG|Tatsuaki swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (78).png|Tatsuaki in Cycling James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png James, Tatsuaki, and Shohei participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png James, Alex, and Tatsuaki participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu, and Tatsuaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, Hiromi, Julie, Ian, Shouta, Pierre, and Hiroshi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eddy and Tatsuaki featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki in Baseball.png Takashi, Fumiko, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki, Alisha, and Luca participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Misaki, Chika, Tatsuaki, Steph, and Fumiko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Andy, Miguel, and Tatsuaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas with Haru as the referee in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tatsuaki in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Japanese Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Non-American Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:8 Letters Category:Black haired Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Adults Category:Black Males Category:Two-time Pro